On-line collaboration tools permit users to collaborate on projects, share information, meet and discuss issues, and make content, all on-line. Tools such as online document editing applications and online chat applications are popular amongst Internet users.
It takes several steps to guide a new user into the conversational flow of a chat session. For example, one or more users of the chat session must navigate menu options to invite the new user, and may need to repeat or summarize relevant portions of the chat conversation that the new user needs to know.
Similarly, it takes several steps to invite a new user to a document editing session. For example, one or more users of the document editing session must navigate menu options to invite the new user, assign access rights to the new user, explain to the new user why their presence is requested, and then direct the new user to a portion of the document that requires the new user's attention.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method to more easily invite a user into a chat session or document editing session.